The described embodiments relate generally to matchmaking, and specifically to matchmaking using computerized social networking information.
Dating systems connect users that may be interested in meeting one another. Adequately connecting users by the dating system is difficult, because users generally self-report information about themselves, and users are frequently reluctant to go on “blind” dates, or to interact with someone that the user doesn't know. Moreover, even when a user sees another user that they may find interesting, it is difficult to determine whether that user is still active because a person's profile is often static and doesn't indicate a user's activities. In addition, online conversations often become quickly stilted.